Ayumi Sleeps Over With Conan
by Hrtofdrkns2
Summary: We all know Ayumi loves Conan, but how does he really feel about her?
1. Ayumi's Joy And Conan's Dilenma

Chapter 1: Ayumi's joy and Conan's dilemma.

Disclaimer: I don't own DC/CC.

Teitan Elementary let out for the day, and with the exception of Ai, the detective boys headed for the park. Mitsuhiko brought some cupcakes with chocolate frosting and they each got one. Genta just licked the frosting off of his, because he only liked that part (The cake part of the cupcakes was the white kind. Now if had been chocolate, that would've been another story). He then offered the rest of his cupcake to Ayumi, who politly declined.

When they were done they played hide and seek. Conan found them all quickly, though Ayumi really didn't seem to mind.

Conan sighed to himself. He had a problem with Ayumi. In a way, it was the exact opposite of his delima with Ran. With Ran he wasn't there, yet he was. With Ayumi he was there, yet he wasn't.

He tried to ignore it, pretend it didn't exist. But he couldn't deny the obvious truth any longer. Ayumi loved him, and he would eventually have to leave her.

Now, Shinichi wasn't so sort of horrible person who broke young girl's hearts just because he could. He hadn't meant to make Ayumi fall in love with him. It had just happened. He knew she would be hurt. She might even need therapy. The least he could do was make sure her memories of her first love were happy ones that later in life she could look back upon and cherish.

"Conan-kun, is something wrong?"

Conan snapped out of his thoughts. He didn't need Ayumi worrying about him.

"It's nothing Ayumi-chan. I'm fine. Hey, want to go play soccer?"

"Okay!"

Genta and Mitsuhiko hurried to join them. They weren't going to let Conan show them up this time.

Of course, Shinichi could run circles around his friends if he wanted to. But this time he didn't. He even let Ayumi score a goal against him. To see her cheer, it made him want to miss the block again. But he couldn't. That would've been way to obvious.

He did score less then usual though. It came down to Ayumi and Genta 1, Conan and Mitsuhiko 5. Then it was time to go home.

"Hey Conan-kun!" Ayumi called after him. "Could I mabey sleep over with you tonight? My parents said it was okay and have all my things in my backpack."

He stopped suddenly, a little supprised.

"Well...um...I." he stammered, not really sure what the right thing to do in this situation was. The glares he was getting from Genta and Mitsuhiko weren't helping his thought proccess as he tried to come up with an excuse.

"Please?" Ayumi gave him her best sad puppy-dog eyes. And since Shinichi was really an adult, he was vulnerable to them.

"I'll ask Ran." he said, giving in to the power of the almighty sad puppy-dog eyes.

He already knew Ran would consent. She thought Conan and Ayumi were just so cute together.

"Yay! Thank you Conan-kun!" She hugged him, and the glares from Genta and Mitsuhiko turned into full-on death stares.

Conan walked with Ayumi to the agency, wondering how he got himself into this one.

By the time they arrived Ayumi was giving Conan quick glances and giggling. Ran immediatly agreed, commenting about how cute it was. She ushered them inside to tell Kogoro, who was drinking on the couch.

"Dad, Ayumi-chan will be sleeping over with Conan-kun tonight, okay?" Ran said to her father, who looked less then thrilled.

"Great, another rugrat." Kogoro sneered.

"Hey, be nice to Conan's little girlfriend." Ran scolded.

Conan put his face in his hands in embaressment and Ayumi blushed at the word "girlfriend".

"Hey is that Yoko Okino?" Ayumi pointed to the t.v.

"Yeah, it's a live concert."

"Oh I love Yoko! I have all her albums!" Ayumi said proudly as she sat down next to Kogoro.

"Even the imports?" he asked.

"Yep. Shhh, it's starting."

Ayumi and Kogoro turned their full attention to the screen while Conan and Ran sweat dropped.

As Conan helped Ran make dinner, there was a knock at the door.

"Conan, could you get the door for me?"

"Okay." he quickly hopped off the chair he was standing on.

He opened the door to reveal Inspector Meguri.

"Hello Conan. Is Kogoro here?"

"Please come in. He's watching t.v."

Meguri walked in to find Kogoro and Ayumi sitting on the couch, talking like two fangirls.

"Oh I love this song!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"Me too." Kogoro replied. Both their eyes sparkled as Yoko sang.

"Sorry to interrupt Mouri, but there's been a murder and we need you."

"But Yoko's on!" Kogoro and Ayumi both whined.

"Sorry, but we need you now."

"Can't it wait untill the concert's over?" Ayumi asked, once again giving her best sad puppy-dog eyes.

"Yeah, can't it?" Kogoro said, giving his best sad puppy-dog eyes as well.

Meguri thought for a moment.

"Absolutly not!"

To be continued.


	2. The Case Of The Murdered Husband

Chapter 2: The Case of the Murdered Husband

Conan, Ran, Kogoro, and Ayumi were riding with Inspector Meguri. Both Ayumi and Kogoro had their arms crossed and were sulking childishly about missing the Yoko concert on t.v.

"And we think it was either the neighbor or the wife who killed him and...hey, are you paying attention?"

"She was going to sing a song from her latest album, the one that's not even in stores yet." Kogoro pouted.

"Yeah!" Ayumi pouted too, glaring at the inspector.

"Look Mouri, they'll probably show it again. And I'll buy you a copy of the album alright?"

He saw Ayumi looking at him forlornly.

"Okay, okay, you get one too. Now pay attention Mouri, this is what we think happened..."

Conan listened, eagerly digesting everything the inspector said. The victim had been stabbed repeatedly with what appeared to be a butcher knife, judging by the size and shape of the wounds, and then dismembered with an unknown implement, most likely a saw. Afterwards the body had been tossed in a dumpster behind the building that contained both their flats, where it was found 2 hours ago by a trash collector. All of the body parts were accounted for, with the exeption of two fingers. Time of death was estimated to be that morning.

The victim was a man, age 31, married, no children. He had been involved with the neighbor's wife, giving both the neighbor and his own wife motive for murder. Both owned a butcher knife, and tests on them would be pointless, since of course the killer would wash the blood off. Also, they could not be tested for blood chemically, since as butcher knives they came into regular contact with blood and flesh.

In addition, only the neighbor's wife had a solid alibi. She was at her job at a bank, and he was at home with a bad cold. The victim's wife was unemployed, and usually stayed home when she wasn't shopping, which she claimed she was all morning.

When they arrived at the crime scene, they got out and went into the victim's living room, where his neighbor, his wife, and his neighbor's wife were gathered. They were all yelling and accusing each other.

After about twenty minutes, during which Kogoro bopped Conan on the head for getting in the way and Ayumi and Ran yelled at him for being mean to Conan, Conan could see that it was the wife who was the killer. He hid behind a recliner and prepared to sedate Kogoro.

"What are you doing Conan?" Ayumi looked at him quizically as she sat down with him.

"Nothing." Thinking fast, he made a decision.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked, pointing behind her.

"What's what?" she turned around. In moments Conan had aimed his watch and pressed the trigger.

The needle shot into Ayumi's neck. She yawned softly before curling up on the floor.

"Sorry about this." he told the sleeping girl. He quickly fired another needle into Kogoro's neck and adjusted his bowtie's settings as the detective fell unconsious into the chair.

"I know you are the murderer." he said to the victim's wife in Kogoro's voice. "And I can prove it."

He waited for things to become quite again, then continued.

"After you stabbed your husband to death, you dismembered him in the bath tub. Next, you washed the knife and put it back in it's holder. Then you smuggled the remains and the saw out to your car in plastic bags hidden under your clothes and in your purse. You would have had to make several trips. You were trying to decide where to get rid of you husbands remains, and you wanted to look like everything was normal. So you went shopping, just as you said. You probably put the saw in a trash can somewhere, and we will find it eventually. But you didn't find a place you thought was good for hiding a body, so you brought the remains back with you. By then you were panicing, and in an act of desperation you simply threw the remains in the dumpster."

The woman chuckled.

"Well detective, that's a good theory, but there is no proof I did anything."

"Yes there is, right in the kitchen. All of your husbands body parts were accounted for, with the exeption of two fingers. That's because you tried to feed the body down the garbage disposal, but I assume it didn't work like you wanted it to on his hand, what with the bones and all. Inspector, if you look in the garbage disposal, more then likely you will find several badly scratched up human fingers. Also I'm sure that there will be blood inside the spaces where the saw blade meets the handle, inside the cracks. Judging by how sloppy the rest of this was, I'm guessing we'll find your fingerprints on it to."

The killer just glared at Kogoro, her eyes filled with hate.

"Well, am I right?"

"Alright, I admit it! I killed him! He deserved it! I gave him my youth, my life, everything I had, and it still wasn't enough! He had to go and get with her!" She gestured towards the neighbor's wife. "He told me everything this morning! And as if that wasn't enough, he was planning to leave me and marry her! I couldn't take it, so I grabbed the knife and made sure they would never be together! The rest happened just as you said! Except you forgot the part where I kill her too!"

With that she elbowed an officer in the stomach and grabbed his gun. She quickly pointed it at the terrified neighbor's wife, an insane rage eminating from her.

"Die!"

To be continued.

I know the crime doesn't make too much sense. All I really know about police investigations is what I've seen on Court t.v., so cut me some slack. Please review.


	3. Ayumi's Dream

Ayumi's Dream

Ran gave a chop to the murderers arm, causing her to drop the gun. She was quickly tackled and put into handcuffs.

"I...I loved him." She began to sob. "You...this is all your fault! I'll kill you!" she screamed to her husband's lover as she was led away.

Conan let out the breath he had been holding.

_I'm getting too old for this._

"Conan-kun, what are you doing down there?" Ran asked, kneeling down to his level.

"Oh, nothing." He rubbed the back of his head.

Ran giggled. "I guess this was a little too much for Ayumi-chan." she said, lifting up the little girl.

"Uh...yeah." Conan laughed nervously.

Later, after Kogoro woke up, Inspector Meguri gave them a ride home. Ayumi slept with her head in Conan's lap, and he stroked her hair. She just looked so adorable and innocent, he couldn't help it.

Ayumi was dreaming. In her dream, she and Conan were getting married. Ayumi was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress, and her father was leading her down the aisle.

As they approached the minister, Ayumi looked through her veil to see all the guests. Genta and Mitsuhiko were giving her a thumbs-up. Her mother was crying. Ran was their too, along with a random assortment of people Ayumi had seen at various times throughout her life.

Conan was waiting at the altar in a tuxedo. He smiled at her.

"Do you Ayumi, take Conan to be your husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." Ayumi said, blushing.

"And do you Conan take Ayumi to be your wife?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As Conan pulled back her veil, Ayumi leaned in close. Their lips met to the cheers of the assembled guests.

"Ayumi-chan, wake up." Ran whispered softly.

"Wha...what?" Ayumi asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes with a tiny fist.

"We're at a resturant. It's time to eat."

Meguri had decided to treat them, since Kogoro had still been upset about missing Yoko.

Kogoro, being the way he is, ordered the most expensive thing on the menu. Ran had something more reasonably priced, while Conan and Ayumi each got a kids meal. Conan let Ayumi have his cheap plastic toy, to her immense delight.

"So, did you dream anything Ayumi-chan?" Ran asked.

"Yep. I dreamt that Conan-kun and I got married."

Conan, who had been drinking his soda, nearly inhaled his straw.

"Well, how did it go?" Meguri inquiered. Conan sank low in his seat.

"It was great. I had on a wedding dress and all my friends and everyone I know was there. And Conan-kun looked so handsome in his tuxedo."

"Aww. So cute. Mabey it'll happen one day. What do you think Conan-kun?" Ran turned to her adoptive little brother.

Conan was almost on the floor.

_Why me?_

"Um...sure why not." His face had turned a deep crimson.

"Yay! Conan-kun and I are engaged!" Ayumi exclaimed happily.

"Well then you should set a date." Ran offered. "When would you like to get married Ayumi?"

"Right now! Come on Conan, lets go get married!" Ayumi grabbed him by the hand.

"Wait a minute." he said, deciding to humor her." It takes a long time to prepare for a wedding. I think we should wait."

Ayumi looked crushed. "You don't want to marry me!"

"I'm sorry Ayumi-chan, but he is right. You have to wait until you're my age to get married legally." Ran told her.

"Oh. Okay. Conan and me will just be boyfriend and girlfriend until then." With that she leaned over and kissed Conan on the cheek.

Between Ran's squeals and the heat rising in his face, Conan felt like he was going to pass out.

To be continued.

Sorry it's so short, but I have some other projects I'm working on. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


	4. Conan's Last Day

Conan's Last Day

After dinner, Meguri drove them home. Ayumi and Kogoro ran inside to catch the end of the Yoko concert. Sadly for Ayumi, it was already past her and Conan's bedtime. After some pouting Ran agreed to let her stay up late.

Later, after their **seperate** baths, the two children got into their pajamas and brushed their teeth. Ayumi got a sleeping bag out of her backpack, along with her teddy bear.

"Good night, Conan-kun."

"Good night, Ayumi-chan."

Later that night Conan awoke to the sound of someone crying. At first he thought it was Ran crying over Shinichi again, but then realized it was Ayumi.

"What's wrong, Ayumi-chan?"

He was answered by a flash of lightning and a thunderclap. Ayumi covered her ears and sobbed into her pillow.

Conan crawled over to Ayumi and hugged her.

"It's okay. It's only lightning. " he said as he rocked her. Another thunderclap sounded, driving Ayumi further into Conan's arms.

"I...I'm sorry." she sniffeled. "I've been afraid of lightning since I was little."

Conan held her tight as more lightning flashed. When it was done he gently urged her to continue.

"I was only four. My mommy and daddy took me out of the city to visit my aunt. She lives in a big house with lots of land. I was playing outside when suddenly a storm came up from out of nowhere. I was so scared. Then lightning hit a tree really close to me. I thought I was going to die. I've never been more scared in my life. Ever since, I've been afraid of lightning and thunder."

Conan knew what had happened. Ayumi had been tramatised at a very young age. She needed reassurance and support from her best friend.

"It's alright. It's nothing more then an electrical discharge. You'll be okay."

By the time the storm was over Ayumi had fallen asleep in Conan's arms. He gently laid her down and lifted her arm to give her her teddy bear. He would later learn that the bear was named Conan, much to his embaressment.

The next morning Ran came in to wake them up. She found a scene that had her racing for her camera.

Conan and Ayumi snuggled together in her sleeping bag. From the look of them Ayumi had been scared by the storm and Conan had comforted her.

Soon, two groggy children found their way to the kitchen. Ran had made breakfast, and they needed to hurry or Kogoro might eat it all.

Conan ate in silence. He knew it was wrong. The right thing to do was to be cruel to Ayumi. To make her hate him. Then when he became Shinichi again it wouldn't break her heart.

But he couldn't do that. He didn't know exactly how, but Ayumi had become his friend. Not just her, but Genta and Mitsuhiko too. Conan Edogawa had three wonderful friends that he would eventually have to hurt badly.

But he couldn't just choose to remain Conan. He had a life and obligations as Shinichi Kudo. Not to mention Ran. He didn't know if she could take much more of his absence.

Life was so unfair.

"What's wrong Conan-kun?" Ran asked him, maternal concern showing on her face.

"It's nothing." he reassured her, smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

After breakfast Ayumi, Conan, and Ran walked to school. Conan held Ayumi's hand during the walk. Genta and Mitsuhiko soon joined them, and they continued their death stares at Conan from yesterday.

Since Conan was not really an elementary school student, he often had plenty of time to think during class. And today he focused all of his thoughts towards a solution to his problems. But nothing came and he eventually gave up. He would have to deeply hurt someone dear to him. He just didn't know who.

Later that night he got a call from Hiabara. She claimed to at last have perfected the antidote. He was both releaved and heartbroken at the same time. He knew what he had to do.

That saturday he asked Ran to take himself and Ayumi to the amusment park. She agreed, telling him how cute it was that he and Ayumi were going on a date.

He got Ayumi cotton candy, and rode every ride twice with her. He held her in the haunted house, the roller coster, and the fairis wheel when the seat they were in stopped at the top. He let her bump him on the bumper cars. He did everything he could think of to make this one last night as magical as he could.

Yet he couldn't bring himself to tell her that this was the last time she would ever see him.

Later, after more cotton candy and peanuts and popcorn, they watched the fireworks together. Ayumi kissed Conan on the lips, and he kissed her back.

When it was over and the hour had grown late, Conan said goodbye for the last time. Tomarrow he would take the antidote and become Shinichi again, forever.

That night he cried into his pillow.


	5. A New Beginning

A New Beginning

Shinichi wasn't one to deny the truth. His whole life had been a search for truth. Even though the truth was harsh and often unpleasent, he still accepted it.

But this, this was to much.

He loved Ayumi. He wanted to stay as Conan and grow up with her.

He loved Ran. He wanted to become Shinichi again and tell her how much he loved her face to face.

Shinich knew that the right thing to do was become his old self again. Conan Edogawa was a lie. Yet he was a lie that brought joy to a young girl's heart.

And what about Ran? She would miss her little brother terribly.

But he had to become Shinichi. He couldn't stand seeing her crying at night over him any longer.

Ayumi would cry when she found out Conan was gone.

It was maddening. He never thought he could feel this torn. He wanted to live both lives. He wanted to be there for both of the wonderful women in his life.

He didn't want either of them to cry.

As Haibara handed him a glass of water along with the antidote, Shinichi frantically went over everything he stood to gain. And to lose.

He swallowed the pill along with the water.

Pain. Eating him alive. It had never been this bad. It felt like he was being torn in half.

He passed into blessed unconsciousness, his last thoughts a final goodby to his second childhood.

When he awoke it took a few minutes until the pain stopped. His body felt raw.

When he opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was that he was still Conan. He still had his childs body.

The next thing to catch his attention was the man laying next to him.

Shinichi Kudo.

Haibara would later tell them that she had no idea how it happened. The chances that this could happen were a trillion to one.

Cellular cloning was only a theory, but it seemed to be the only one that fit. Shinichi Kudo and Conan Edogawa were now two different people.

Of course, this was great news to the two detectives. Now nobody had to be hurt. Conan could grow up with Ayumi and Shinichi could confess his love to Ran.

Both agreed to never tell anyone that they had once been one. They would always interact as if they were two different people, which they were.

Haibara congradulated them. She had decided to remain Ai forever. Unlike Shinichi, she had nothing in her old life worth going back to.

After a quick change of clothes Conan and Shinichi walked back to the detective agency. They could have easily been mistaken for relatives.

Ran was shocked then happy then angry then happy again when she saw Shinichi. She started to speak, but he silenced her with a kiss.

"Ran, I love you. You're my whole world. I'm so sorry I've hurt you. But if you'll give me another chance, I'll try to make it up to you. So am I forgiven?"

She was taken aback. Had she really heard what she thought she heard?

As both detectives walked inside, Conan went to call Ayumi.

It was a new day.

A new beginning for love.

Ran did eventually marry Shinichi. Ayumi and Conan were both at the wedding. She asked him when he was going to marry her, causing him to nearly faint.

Later, Ayumi and Conan got to hold Shinichi and Ran's first child. They named him Conan.

Years later Ayumi's dream came true. He father walked her down the aisle at her wedding to Conan. Ran and Shinichi, Genta and Mitsuhiko, her mother, Ai. Everyone was there to wish the young couple the best of luck.

It was a happy ending for four people who really deserved it.

The End


End file.
